


父子的过激背德H

by a_mole_of_moles



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_mole_of_moles/pseuds/a_mole_of_moles
Summary: 系列名：鸟笼中的天使会梦见灰色的羽翼吗基本信息及预警：零凛英大三角，天使恶魔设定，HE雷点相当相当多，系统里没有可选标签，这里手动标一下本章雷点主要为双性、3P、血亲乱伦其他可能有一些作者没能察觉到的雷点。如有不适，请及时点叉，万勿头铁。
Kudos: 3





	父子的过激背德H

前情概要：

英智、零、凛月经历漫长的相处和自我求解，感情稳定关系和睦。一次醉酒后的意乱情迷、释放自我，英智体内孕育出新的生命，分别是零和凛月的孩子  
天使诞下两名禁忌之子，他们的父亲将孩子带回魔界抚养，英智依然独自在人间游历  
两个孩子没有见过英智，也没有见过他的肖像。他们的父亲告诉他们，孕育他们的人是一名天使，孩子们把这当成戏言，并不由衷地坚信  
尽管如此，他们还是会下意识地偏爱金发碧眼的、美丽的个体，人类也好魔族也好，遇见了会忍不住多看几眼，仿佛在寻找一个模糊的影子

许多年后，两个孩子长大成人。在一起较为特殊的、人类与魔族的摩擦争端中，他们奉父亲的命令，将某个地区的人类集中管控，意在减轻危险魔法物质泄露造成的伤害  
魔族本没有义务保护人类。安顿好众人，他们下意识地在意人群中金发碧眼的人类少女。他们的言行引起人们的不安，这时一名人类青年走了出来，主动与他们交涉，要求单独谈谈  
他们移动到别处。那名人类询问他们是否为阻隔魔法物质泄露而来，是否能够保证这里的人们的安全。以及，他们的行动受谁的指挥派遣  
两名年轻的恶魔内心诧异，为了减少不必要的争端，他们说出了他们认为可以告知的情报。那个人松了口气，抬手解除施加在容貌上的幻术，露出浅金色的头发和澄澈的蓝眼睛  
他说，我们可以做个交易吗？你们本没有义务保护【他们】，也不可能白白施以援手。我愿意和你们共度今夜，希望你们不要惊扰那些惶恐不安的人

于是，他们缠绵了一晚。

这两个孩子后来推测出这个天使就是他们的母亲（父亲），他们有点难以接受，找到机会询问英智为什么愿意做这种事。英智就把自己的想法和逻辑如实告诉了他们。  
之后是弟弟提出来的，可不可以再和他共度一晚。这个时候哥哥是有点懵的，但他不反感，他懵的是弟弟居然会提出这种要求。  
英智问清他们的想法和对自己的感觉之后，他同意了。他不仅同意了，还说希望自己的两个孩子能够好好地疼爱他、认真地取悦他，和他分享自愿的性爱带来的愉悦和快感。  
两个孩子三观震得稀碎，但他们最后还是做了，他们用心地、温柔地对待自己的父亲，爱抚他伤痕累累的身体，亲吻他灰色的羽翼，亲吻他的额头和足尖，抚摸他胸前的伤口。  
英智说起很久以前的事，痛苦的、甜蜜的，都是他和零和凛月的回忆，他们曾经的困顿和踌躇。他像圣人一样全盘接纳了两个孩子的欲望，引导他们更加舒服地抱自己。他不认为自己的孩子有罪，自己有罪。  
他在两个孩子的抽送和爱抚中喘息，颤抖地呼唤着他们的父亲的名字、他们的名字。他在余韵中诉说自己对孩子们的思念和遗憾，说他不敢同他们相见，不希望他们的观念紊乱，也不希望他们成为魔族的叛徒。  
两个孩子问他为什么要这样，天使消灭恶魔不是理所当然的吗。天使沉默片刻，缓缓说道，因为你们是我的孩子，是我和他们的孩子，你们不是天界的工具，我不能这样对你们。  
两次受孕后英智隐约摸出了自己怀孕的条件，就是那么主观唯心，没啥客观原因，全看他和对方想不想。所以在这段“母子”乱伦的性爱中，英智能够一脸清纯地说，射在里面也没有关系，射得满满地也没有关系，就按照你们喜欢的方式对待我，只是不要太疼。  
我对今晚发生的事毫无罪恶感，你们也不需要有，对恶魔来说，与血亲交媾并不是那么违反伦理道德的事。如果有人指责你们、向你们问责，那全都是我的责任。我身为你们的父亲，主动诱惑你们与我亲爱。如果一定要说这有罪，罪当然在我，而不在你们。  
我对你们的爱与你们习以为常的感情不同，与我对他们两人的感情也不同，即使你们像当年的他们一样，在我体内高潮、把我射得满满地，我也不会受孕。  
我赋予了你们生命，却没有做到应尽之事，我很愧疚，对不起。  
那两个孩子明明不知道他们诞生的那一晚的细节，却奇妙地选择了和当年相似的体位拥抱、爱抚、进入英智。英智的表情很安详，完全没有被强迫的意思，也没有表现出羞耻。他是真心爱着这两个孩子，并且为自己这么多年的无所作为感到愧疚。他并没有想过藉由这场过激的性爱来补偿、抹消那些，他真诚地想和自己的孩子分享性爱的愉悦，想被他们拥抱、被他们碰触、被他们亲昵。  
当他骑在其中一个孩子的腿间，双手搂着他的脖颈，湿润的花穴紧紧吮吸、吞吐对方灼热的性器，他由衷地感到高兴和愉悦。他完全不认为这两个孩子在欺辱他，也不认为自己有罪。  
当另一个孩子从身后爱抚他的羽翼，高潮过后的天使不禁微微颤抖，他轻声细语地告诉他们，凛月当年曾经对自己做过怎样的事。他的语气和神态都很祥和，根本就是一个圣洁的天使。他说出自己对凛月的憎恨、畏惧和不理解，请求他的孩子们如果爱上什么人，试着从对方的角度看待他们相处的方式，不要只顾自己的感受。  
从正面抱住他、进入他的是他和零的孩子，听完英智的讲述，他心情复杂地抚摸天使胸前的伤口。英智笑了，完全没有挖苦嘲讽的意味，说起自己的身体是被凛月在零的授意下改造成这般模样，并且经历过某些事后变成情欲亢进、不配再进入天界的身体。他痛恨自己的身体，却也接受了它，就像他的内心对凛月仍然存有恨意，却也深爱着他。当那孩子温柔地用舌头舔舐他的乳尖以此太取悦他，英智微笑着说，这是零喜欢的尺寸和手感。  
他的两个孩子起初很不适应，他们的另一个父亲，拥有灰色羽翼的天使，他说的话每一句都很诛心，可他又那么真诚、直率。他口中诉说着憎恨，脸上却没有怨由。他对许多事物的态度是矛盾的，神态却是平和安详的。做到情动时，他也会哭泣；痛了，手指会掐进皮肤；受不住的时候会小声哼哼，喘息着请求他们轻一点，放慢节奏。他毫无防备地拥抱他们，向他们打开自己的身体，慢声细语地邀请他们进入自己取悦自己射满自己。他是真正的天使，以圣人的姿态和心境，做着淫糜浪荡的行为。由于他的态度过于坦然，除了接受他的建议、聆听他的诉说、顺从自身的欲望，抚摸他疼爱他，那两个孩子竟然想不出还有别的更好的相处方式。  
天使是诚实的，他的憎厌与爱恋，他的愧疚与不舍，全都在这场旖旎温柔的情事中娓娓道来。他诚实地表达身体的欲望，和想和他们亲近的念想，他诚实地表露疼痛、诉说过往的不堪和困顿。他坦言自己到底还是学不会恶魔的观念，他坚信天父教导自己的东西是对的，他在心性上依然是一名高洁的天使。他坦言自己不是合格的母亲（父亲），说出他对如何教导禁忌之子的顾虑。他就在那里，不掩饰，不做作，不虚张声势，不故作清高，不横眉冷对，不媚笑奉迎。他以自然、放松、坦诚的姿态，同自己的孩子亲昵。他也会在高潮后小声说出内心的顾虑，他明白自己的言行和思考异于常人，可他所做的一切都是真诚的。  
那两个孩子先是温柔、尔后激烈地与他交合。他们似乎认定了这是三个人的情事，竭尽所能地同时爱抚、取悦天使的身体。他们的父亲（母亲）在这前后夹击的亲昵中很快败下阵来，白皙到有些圣洁的身体柔软地被他们搂在怀中、压在身下。他纤细的手脚亲昵而坦诚地回抱他们，或者配合他们的意图，摆出易于接纳的姿势、他的乳房圆润而且富有弹性，盈盈一握，可肆意把玩，充血肿胀起来的乳首非常惹人怜爱，只是看着都想伸出舌头细细舔弄，或是用湿润温暖的口腔包覆并吮吸。他的花穴紧致而又灼热，性器插入时会有种头皮发麻的错觉。也许是因为他的表情那么隐忍而又乖巧，渴求着欲望却只是安静地承受，动一动就会发出可爱的呻吟，教人忍不住想欺负他。他的阳物不似他们的某一位父亲那样健美粗壮，含在嘴里却也相当充实。他的后穴也能感受到快感和高潮。  
做到后来，那两个恶魔之子一同抱着天使，大大地分开他沾满精液的大腿和臀瓣，听着他的喘息和呻吟，生怕他哭着拒绝这过于背德刺激的情事，然而他没有。天使浑身赤裸，被他们夹在中间，小巧的乳房挤压变形，敏感的乳首紧紧贴着其中一个孩子汗湿的胸膛。他用力喘着气，自始至终没有拒绝和逃避，只是小声地，像个清纯的处女般、略显羞涩恳求他的两个孩子，慢一些进入，他真的有些受不住。他们听从他的话，一寸一寸地挤进去。直到他说好，他们才敢动。  
湿软的花穴乖顺地含住一根性器，紧致到有些生涩的后穴则衔住另一根火热。他们不敢动得太快太急躁，他们的父亲曾经说过，他们的母亲因这场生产而消耗了许多营养和魔力。如果这个天使不是他们的父亲，一个圣洁而又笨拙的天使，他们也许根本不敢这样与他亲热，而是更加怜惜地分别进入他、与他高潮。血缘上同父同母的兄弟二人默契地抽送顶弄起来，三个人一起探寻合适的节奏和力道。天使的哼声起初还带着些许疼痛的意味，慢慢地转化为不满足。他毫无羞耻心地在两个孩子的怀中娇喘，声音甜腻，比最高等级的魅魔还要淫艳。他小声指导他们换一个角度戳刺，告诉他们怎样的节奏能让自己最舒服。以及，他真的被吻得有点头晕了。  
兄弟俩笑了。他们顺着父亲的建议，改变抽插的角度和深度，按照对方呼吸和用力的步调调整节奏。而就在这间隙，弟弟也忍不住凑到哥哥嘴边偷了一个吻，就像他们的父亲当年做的那样。两根灼热的性器在反复抽插中被挤压、被包裹、被吮吸，敏感的前端被身体深处的软肉吸吮，快感层层堆叠，终至高潮。兄弟两人先后在天使体内射精，温热的体液填满柔嫩的内腔。  
可当他们打算抽身，天使却发出不满足的轻哼，他还没有到。他诚实地表达了这个感受，负责前面的那个孩子有点无奈，看着他欲言又止。在他迟疑之际，一只手伸过来，包裹住天使半勃的性器，上下撸动起来。于是他也打起精神，挺腰送胯，半软的性器在天使尚未满足的花径里继续碾磨、捣弄，直到那柔软的密道一阵紧缩，天使的身体也微微抽搐，温热的蜜液混合着精液，溢出烂熟的穴口。天使发出甜腻的哭声，但他其实一点也不疼，也没有罪恶感，也不觉得羞耻，他只是感到满足。他的性器被两个孩子一人一手包裹住，灵活地撸动、套弄、挤按，最后淅淅沥沥地射出些许清液。这是英智今晚第四次射精，几乎已经射不出什么来。而他的花穴和后穴，也如他所愿地装满了两个孩子的精液。他们三个人都满足了。


End file.
